Say My Name
by draconichero21
Summary: Takes place RIGHT AFTER Episode 13 of the anime. Nyu returns to the Maple Inn and Kouta and everyone welcome her back. However things get rather...interesting when Nyu has to take a bath. Rated M for a lemon. One-shot. Can be extended at fan request.


**(A/N: On a night I am unable to get any sleep this is what I spend it doing. Right so if you know me well enough you should know this: I HATE Ambiguous Stinger Endings. In other words I hate endings where it's up to you to draw your own conclusions ESPECIALLY when I like the main pairing. Anyway this fic picks up right at the end of episode 13. I am following the anime's plot. I don't give worth a damn the manga's plot no matter how canonical it is. Mostly cause of the ending. I haven't read the manga, but I know how it ends [damn it tvtropes]. Ahem right then I made this simply to get the weight of not seeing a decent set up with this pairing off my shoulders. Understand that I made this late at night…possibly low on energy and definitely not in the greatest of mind frames so bare with it if it feels a little rushed. I TRY MY BEST PEOPLE. Anyway without further ado please enjoy the fic)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Everyone was eating soumen when Wanta Suddenly began barking. "I wonder if we're getting any visitors," Yuka wondered.

"I'll go take a look," Kouta volunteered getting up from his seat at the table. He strode towards the front of the inn. Wanta was barking joyously and wagging his tail. Whoever had arrived the possibility that it was both someone Wanta liked and recognized was quite high. His leash, which kept him tied to his doghouse made it impossible for him to bound forward to the person behind the inn door. Their silhouette's features were hard for Kouta to make out from so far away. As he put on his shoes and stepped out towards the front door the grandfather clock, which he remembered how Nyu had worked so gratuitously on began to sound. "Huh?" he looked back as he heard it gong. "It's working." He smiled. _She would be glad to know that it was fixed. _He sighed and made to slide open the front door. He gasped and staggered back towards the center of the entranceway when he saw who was standing there. It was her. She was standing right in front of the inn. She looked half dead with the dried blood coating a good portion of her body and her horns missing completely, but there was no mistaking who was standing in front of the inn. "N-nyu?"

"Kouta!" the happy, joyous, childlike personality of the diclonius that Kouta and Yuka had originally encountered was in full swing and the bubbly smiling Nyu dashed forward and gave Kouta a big hug. "Kouta! Kouta! Kouta!" she called his name again and again as she held him tight. Her head nuzzled its way into the side of his left shoulder. Tears welled up into her eyes like overflowing damns. They dripped like a faucet unable to shut off all the way onto her elbow. They picked up their speed and began to flow freely down the pink haired girls face like rushing streams. "Kouta," she said much more softly this time.

"Nyu," Kouta said soothingly as he held her in his embrace. Although she could not speak nor barely understand the world everything was all right with Nyu's world whenever Kouta held her. To the childlike diclonius the security of Kouta's embrace gave her a flood of good feelings and emotions. She liked how he held her it was gentle and there was love behind it. Yes love, she didn't understand the word, nor could she speak it, but she understood the emotion. "Nyu, what happened to your horns?" Kouta suddenly asked.

"Nyu?" Nyu left Kouta's embrace and began touching where her horns had been. She had no idea what had happened, mostly because she didn't understand and quite possibly didn't remember what had been going on at the time that Lucy had gone to make her last stand against the army that hunted her. Lucy, who had been Nyu's shadow, so to speak, deliberately had let her remaining horn be shot off simultaneously with killing her opponents. She hated her horns. They made her an outcast. If she could just be normal she would be better. That is what she thought and that is what she tried to accomplish. But there was another factor Lucy hadn't counted on. When a diclonius' horns are destroyed they do not grow back, they scab over and the diclonius loses their destructive programming, their vectors and their personality. They revert back to the childlike, innocent state that Nyu was currently in. Having already been in said state since the day she met Kouta and Yuka, Nyu wasn't all that affected by the loss of Lucy to her system. Being so innocent she probably had no idea her other self even existed, but there was no way of confirming of denying that.

Whatever the case, since Kouta could know none of the aforementioned things, he reached out and pat Nyu's head, "Ah well I suppose it doesn't matter," he said with a smile. "Come on inside we're having soumen."

"Nyu!" Nyu sounded happily.

Kouta came back to the table, guiding Nyu through the house by the hand…literally. "Look who I found," he hummed as he brought Nyu into full view of everyone in the room. Everyone's faces brightened.

"Ah, Nyu!" Yuka ran up and hugged Nyu, arms around the neck. "Ohhhh it's so good to see you!"

"Nyu!" Nyu liked it when people were happy.

Suddenly Mayu realized something, "She…she's covered in blood," she gasped.

"And her horns are missing too," Nana added to the list of notable observations.

"Ah you're right," Yuka said touching where Nyu's horns had been.

"I'll give her a bath in a bit, but let her have some soumen first," Kouta said, "She's probably really hungry. Who knows how long she's been without food."

"Well all right, come to the table Nyu," Yuka led Nyu to the table and everyone sat around and ate. This time the atmosphere was much more cheery.

**

* * *

**

Later…

After the meal, as evening drew near, as Yuka had suggested, Nyu was given a bath. While Kouta prepared the tub and Yuka set Nyu's clothes out to wash and eventually dry Mayu asked Nana about Nyu's condition.

"So what's going to happen to Nyu now that she's lost her horns?" Mayu asked.

"It's never happened before, but Papa said that the horns represent who diclonius are. If Lucy-san has lost her horns maybe she won't be able to hurt anyone anymore," Nana theorized, "In time she may become human."

"That would be nice," Mayu said.

"Yes," Nana agreed.

While the two discussed these points in more detail Nyu was preparing to take her bath. Now completely nude, with nothing but a towel, Kouta once again led her by the hand through the house, this time towards the bath area. When they reached the area he let Nyu walk in front of him and then scratched the back of his head, "Well then, enjoy your bath," he laughed. He turned around and made to leave the room, but Nyu dropped his towel, grabbed his arm and nuzzled her head against it. He turned his head to look at her, careful to look _away_ from _that_ area.

Nyu picked up her head and slid her hands down Kouta's arm until both hands were holding his, "Kouta…stay here?" It was the few times she said anything other than Kouta's name or her own. She said it with the inflection as though she was making a proposition. She had trouble with vocabulary, but the desire in her mind was that she wanted Kouta to take a bath with her. She wanted Kouta by her side more than anything right now. She loved him. She didn't want to away from him so soon after reuniting with him. Like a child not understanding the permeance of objects, Nyu felt that if Kouta walked out the bath door and closed it he would disappear forever. Or rather that's how it would seem. However, because of her poor communication skills her message didn't get across the right way the first time.

"But Nyu…I'm not…" Kouta tried to back out of it, but Nyu wasn't about to give up.

"Kouta…with Nyu?" She tried instead. _Now_ he understood what she was asking and yet he still wasn't sure if he should. Take a bath with Nyu? While the very idea sounded pleasant he knew Yuka would clown slap him for sure if he did something of that nature. She'd call him a pervert and probably purposely nuke his next meal. However this was only one problem of the equation. Nyu, although she didn't realize it, had a firm grip on Kouta's hand. He couldn't leave even if he wanted to. Kouta sighed in defeat.

"Ok Nyu," he agreed.

"Nyu," she smiled and let go of Kouta.

"I'll be right back," he told her. He went to his room to remove his clothes and came back holding a towel. He had been lucky not to cross paths with Yuka or anyone on his way back and forth. He entered the bathhouse, much to Nyu's delight and picked up a sponge. "Here, let me wash your back," he told her. Nyu sat down and Kouta got behind her and began washing up and down her back. He noticed that Nyu had no wounds on her body except from where her other horn had been shot away. The large amount of bloodstains she had had along her clothes must've come from whomever she killed. _Killed._ Kouta thought. He remembered that Nyu had killed his Dad and sister. He had watched her kill a whole bunch of other people too. He knew that Nyu would never hurt him. She told him as much and she had apologized for what she did. He would never forgive her, of course. Apologizing wouldn't bring back his dad and sister, but he knew just how much she had suffered herself so he wasn't going to berate her about it. Besides the Nyu in front of him couldn't harm a fly. The _other_ side of her though, the one that could talk…and kill was the one who had murdered his father and sister. He didn't eve know if this side of Nyu was aware of the other side. However, whichever Nyu was which he still loved her…all of her.

He noticed the dried blood in Nyu's hair and along the side of her face. This had to be her blood. It had to have come from where her horn had been shot away. "This may hurt a little Nyu," he said to her, "I'm sorry." He began to vigorously scrub Nyu's hair to get all the blood that had crusted into it out of it. Nyu grunted when he tugged onto his hair. Kouta repeatedly apologized for what he was doing. 'Sorry' was a word Nyu understood so she knew that Kouta didn't mean to hurt her like this and eventually the pain stopped. "There," he said, "your hair's nice and clean." He went to go get the shower nozzle and began rinsing the excess soap out of Nyu's hair. When he finished he said, "you should probably wash the rest of your body Nyu." He said. He didn't want to have to wash the rest of her body for her. He knew where his eyes would wander if he did. He went to wash his own body.

"Kou…ta?" he heard Nyu's voice again. "Nyu…wash Kouta?" Now she wanted to wash his back it seemed. Kouta was frozen he didn't know what to do. Let Nyu was his back? Again the very idea was lovely, but thinking about caused Kouta's hormones to awaken. He was lucky his back was still to Nyu. He couldn't turn around. Not now. Not like this.

"S-sure Nyu," he sat down.

"Nyu!" Nyu dashed over to Kouta, but as she did she lost traction of the ground and began to tumble. Kouta hearing Nyu struggle to keep her balance made to catch her as she feel. He managed to get her as she tumbled forward only for her breasts to press straight into his chest. His lower body grew harder. However, Kouta wasn't the _only_ person whose 'pleasure center' had just gone off. Just as when Kout had accidentally bumped into her breast Nyu felt a wonderful sensation jolt up through her body.

"Nyu are you ok?" Kouta asked her. Nyu paid no attention to Kouta's question the only thing going through her mind was the pleasure she had just felt. Nyu steadied herself and grabbed Kouta's hand. "Nyu wh-what are you…ah…" Kouta realized exactly what was going on when Nyu began to rub his hand all over her bare breast. _Crap, if Yuka catches us like this._ Kouta knew he wouldn't be getting away with just a slap and a burnt meal at this point. Yuka would be _steaming _if she saw them together like this at this point. Not only was Kouta bathing with Nyu he was essentially groping her at this point. He heard Nyu continued to pleasurably moan her name. Kouta's inhibition was becoming harder and harder to maintain. Surely Nyu realized what she was doing to herself, but what about him? As the sensation continued for both Kouta eventually cast aside his reticence and began openly caressing Nyu's breasts. It felt so good to Nyu. She had initiated this so he wasn't taking advantage of her, Kouta reasoned. He was doing exactly what she wanted him to do to her. As the pleasure built up Nyu felt something strange happening to her body. She felt her lower body begin to tremble and shake. To stop this she brought her leg up and that's when her leg tapped into Kouta's prick. This object in between Kouta's legs was something new to Nyu. Her curiosity took hold of her and she decided to investigate.

Kouta was still standing up as Nyu knelt down onto the ground. "N-nyu…what are you…" he suddenly gasped when Nyu began stroking his length. His face turned bright red. Did Nyu understand just exactly where she was touching?

"Nyu," Nyu cooed softly as she ran her hand up and down Kouta's hard member. She felt it pulse. "Nyu?" Kouta didn't know how much more he could take. He did know he couldn't stand up well too much longer with Nyu touching him like that. When Nyu saw him buckle down and sit down she made the connection that this object was a part of Kouta's body, but she then realized that she didn't have the same object on her body. This was an enigma to the pink haired Diclonius. She looked at the object in the same location of her own body as this long thing.

_Oh no, she's not thinking about __**that**__ is she? _Kouta wondered. He watched as Nyu looked at her own body, more specifically the part between her legs. He watched Nyu touch said area and moan. His erection throbbed as Nyu let out a moan. That feeling felt good to her, especially when she put her finger inside that area. Kouta just watched in amazement as Nyu, at least in his eyes, shamelessly began to lie on the ground touch herself in front of him. Kouta didn't know whether to stop or encourage Nyu's behavior. It was true what she was doing wasn't exactly normal…well it was, but not under the circumstances. At the same time though he really wanted to do her. He drew near her and essentially loomed over her. Nyu noticed this and stopped.

"Kouta?" she looked up at him.

_Should I really be doing this? I almost feel like I'd be taking advantage of her, _he thought. He looked at Nyu. Her eyes reflected confusion. He knew it. She didn't understand the situation. If he took her right now it would be like raping her.

To the contrary though Nyu's confusion was caused by something else entirely. She noticed how Kouta's thing was hovering over the area in between her legs. The way both objects were shaped and where they were located. To Nyu they looked like they were supposed to fit together. Were they supposed to though? That she didn't know. However, Nyu solved all the problems the way any innocent, curious child would: trial and error. However, with her limited vocabulary Nyu didn't know how to properly convey her desires. And she didn't know how to get _that_ into _her_ with Kouta hovering over her like this.

All of a sudden though, Kouta stopped hovering over her. He got up and got away from her. For Kouta he had managed to control his hormones. He refused to take advantage of the girl he loved. Love. Yes he loved Nyu. He knew he loved her and that's why he couldn't take advantage of her. "No! Kouta!" Nyu ran over to Kouta, again almost slipping and stumbled into him, but now Nyu was on top of Kouta. Now she had control of the situation. Kouta swallowed. He didn't know what was about to happen. Had he read Nyu wrong? He wondered. Did she want him to take over? His questions were answered when Nyu grabbed hold of his manhood. Kouta hissed at the pleasurable sensation. Again he didn't know if Nyu understood exactly what she was doing.

In truth she didn't. To Nyu she was solving a puzzle like she had solved how to fix that broken grandfather clock. Nyu was about to find out though, what solving this puzzle of hers meant. She straightened Kouta's object straight up and positioned it over her entrance. She checked a few times to make sure it would actually fit inside of her. To Kouta, or anyone who understood sex this would be considered teasing. Nyu finally decided to lower herself down onto Kouta's member. She moved down it slowly and stopped when she was met with resistance. Something inside her body pulsed as she continued to push down. Nyu stopped. She was confused. She though there was more space inside her than that.

Kouta understood the issue. Nyu was obviously still a virgin. She had to be having been cooped up in a lab for so long. He waited to see if Nyu would move forward with what she was doing or stop because of what she felt. He felt Nyu move up and down him a few times, but never past where her hymen would rupture if pressure were applied.

Having repeated the process a few times Nyu recognized that this thing inside her could break and possibly was meant to break. Nodding her own head slightly she lowered herself completely onto Kouta. A jolt of pleasure went ruptured through her. It was more pleasurable then anything she had experienced thus far. Nyu felt her heart begin to race even. "Kou…ta," she gasped.

Kouta sat up and embraced Nyu, still partially inside her, "I'm right here Nyu," he told her.

"Nyu," Nyu cooed. Kouta lay back down. Nyu, enjoying the pleasure she had just felt wanted to feel it again. She moved up and down, up and down replicating the feeling she had felt over and over again. She liked this feeling it made her happy she freely rocked her hips and moved up and down Kouta calling out her own name as she did so. She noticed that Kouta was making an interesting face. She stopped, "Kouta?"

"It's okay Nyu," he exhaled. "I like this…keep doing that."

"Nyu," Nyu liked hearing that and continued what she was doing. She had found something that made her and Kouta happy at the same time. She continued to chant her own name as she the pleasure inside her began to rise.

Kouta could hardly believe he wasn't asleep. He was having sex with Nyu. He'd thought about the idea before, but to actually be doing it was indescribable. The only thing was if he wondered if he could get Nyu to say _his_ name as she rode him as opposed to her own. "N…Nyu." Nyu stopped on a dime.

"Nyu," she looked at Kouta.

"Could you…while you do this…say my name instead?" Kouta asked her.

"Nyu," Nyu cried happily. She resumed her actions all the while chanting Kouta's name over and over. Both individuals could feel their own pleasure levels rising to maximum. Kouta then realized a bigger issue at hand here. Nyu probably didn't realize what happened at the _end_ of this. He knew she didn't have the intuition to get off of him, which left the possibility of releasing inside her quite high. What if he got he pregnant? What if their child turned out to be exactly like Nyu had once been: a killer. He had to do something…too late. Nyu continued to move up and down and she felt herself release all the built up pleasure. And, against Kouta's better judgment, his load was sent shooting up inside of Nyu. Nyu could feel the fluid that apparently came from Kouta go up inside of her.

Kouta froze. He couldn't scold Nyu, it was his own stupid fault all this had happened. He couldn't tell Yuka he'd never hear the end of it. All he could think about was the possibility, the very large one in fact, that he just got Nyu pregnant. As he lay there on the bathroom floor he waited until something happened. He felt Nyu get off of him. He watched her as she stuck her finger and look at part of the sperm that was flowing out of her. Kouta panicked his mind acted on autopilot and he grabbed his towel and bolted from the room. He didn't even hear Nyu call out to him. Wordlessly she grabbed her own towel and followed suit. She knew where Kouta's room was. She ran over to Kouta and embraced him. "Kouta!" she cried she was scared and he had frightened her when he suddenly left her alone.

Kouta looked down at the girl who was holding him. How stupid was he to leave her alone like he did. "I'm sorry Nyu," he said turning to hold her.

"Nyu," Nyu moaned. Kouta's body against hers felt so warm. As Kouta held her like this the teen realized it didn't matter what happened. He'd stick by Nyu. He'd show those people who tried to kill her and take her away from him. If Nyu did get pregnant, and if the child she was carrying and would subsequently give birth to did have horns like Nyu had had, he'd prove everyone in the world wrong about diclonius by making the child the first non-aggressive member of its type.

"Nyu…I love you," he said aloud.

"Kouta," Nyu moaned. After a pause she said, "Nyu…sleepy." Her grip on Kouta began to loosen and she started to slink down onto the ground. Kouta laid out the futon and tucked Nyu under it. At this point he could care less about what Yuka would think if she found them together after what happened her reaction was a non-issue when coupled with everything else that had happened, and might happen in the future, at this point. Kouta lay down next to Nyu and held her. Nyu moaned to the delight of being held in Nyu's warm embrace.

"Good night Nyu," Kouta told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Kouta," Nyu sighed with ecstasy as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Right…so…yeah. You people tell me how I did and whether or not I should continue. I tried the best I could with this, but I don't know if I did as well as I think I did. Anyway now that this is out of my system I can concentrate on my other fanfictions. Well until next time everyone. DH19 signing out. Review plz. And if you really liked this plz fave it).


End file.
